


Steven Universe: Drabbles & One-shots

by TeamROS



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Romance, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamROS/pseuds/TeamROS
Summary: Una colección de relatos sobre la serie Steven Universe, con temática y ships variados.





	1. ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? (Stevonnie)

**Author's Note:**

> Los relatos que integran esta colección han sido publicados por los autores en diversas plataformas, especialmente Wattpad y Fanfiction. 
> 
> En este momento, solo unos pocos se encuentran todavía en Fanfiction, en el perfil rlc2001.
> 
> La nota al principio de cada relato indicará el autor. Gracias por leer.
> 
> Primer relato por: rlc200halt

\- ¿Ya se durmieron los niños, corazón?

Steven sonrió mientras entraba a la habitación. Connie estaba recargada en la cabecera de la cama, con un libro en las manos. Su baby doll color turquesa dejaba al descubiertos sus generosos y bien torneados muslos.

"Cada día se ve más hermosa", pensó Steven.

\- Steven y Connie se durmieron enseguida, pero Greg y Perla... tú sabes. Nunca es sencillo dormir a los gemelitos. Tuve que leerles dos cuentos y darles palmaditas en la espalda por un buen rato.

Se sentó en la cama y extendió un brazo para alcanzar a su esposa. Connie dejó el libro en el buró y lo atrajo hacia sí. Ambos se fundieron en un beso tierno y suave.

No tenían ninguna prisa. Sabían bien que sus cuatro preciosidades dormirían como troncos hasta el día siguiente. A él le encantaba besar suavemente toda la cara de su Connie. De la frente a la barbilla, de las orejas a la boca, y a ella le fascinaba que lo hiciera. ¡Le traía tan buenos recuerdos!

\- Me encanta sentir toda tu piel en mis labios, amor... ¡Te quiero tanto!

Connie suspiró.

\- Y yo a ti, corazón, ¡me fascinan tus besos! Me encanta que comiences así... Es como estar otra vez en nuestra playa... ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

Steven sonrió y la miró con ternura. ¿Qué si lo recordaba?

Era imposible olvidarlo.

***

Connie y Steven salieron del mar. La niña intentaba secarse el cabello mientras Steven, entre risas le arrojaba agua. Estaban tan contentos que se tomaron espontáneamente de la mano mientras caminaban hacia su sitio favorito. La noche era clara, sin una sola nube; y con la luna llena y brillante.

\- ¡Uf! Ahora sí me siento cansada- suspiró Connie, mientras se sentaba y terminaba de secarse el cabello- Vamos a descansar un ratito.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Steven, mientras se sentaba a solamente unos centímetros de ella.

Connie se apoyó en los brazos para mirar hacia arriba y contemplar aquel cielo inmaculado. Steven, al principio, hizo lo mismo. Pero pronto empezó a mirarla a ella. Le encantaba mirarla, y cada vez la encontraba más atractiva. Estuvieron unos segundos sin decir nada. Y Steven, ya relajado y en ese instante de silencio, se puso a pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perderla.

***

Ambos habían regresado de una misión que parecía fácil, pero que había resultado ser extraordinariamente peligrosa. Iban a capturar a un monstruo gema que aparentaba ser débil y pequeño, mientras Garnet, Perla y Amatista iban a otra misión. Pero el monstruo pequeño de Steven y Connie había revelado su verdadero tamaño y resultó ser muy poderoso. La lucha, aunque breve, había sido terrible.

Tras salir del portal habían dado rápidamente con el monstruo, así que ambos se separaron y lo rodearon. Connie avanzo por el costado con la espada lista para atacar. Steven se colocó frente al monstruo e invocó su escudo esperando el ataque, pero el monstruo los sorprendió aumentando repentinamente su tamaño y proyectando a la vez su lengua y su cola. Steven logró apenas contener el golpe, pero la espada de Connie salió volando lejos de ella, dejándola indefensa mientras el monstruo se daba la vuelta y se lanzaba en su contra.

\- ¡Connie! – gritó Steven, al tiempo que arrojaba su escudo a la criatura. Hizo blanco, pero el monstruo no pareció darse por enterado. Connie gritó y trató de correr, pero el monstruo la derribó y se disponía a atacarla con sus garras. Entonces Steven, en un acto de desesperación, hizo acopio de todo su poder y lanzó un nuevo ataque sobre el monstruo. Para su sorpresa, proyectó una lluvia de escudos que derribaron y lastimaron a la criatura antes de que pudiera hacer daño a Connie. Eso le dio tiempo para llegar a su lado.

Invocó su escudo y se preparó para un nuevo ataque. Pero esta vez, el monstruo proyectó un rayo calórico por sus ojos. El escudo de Steven resistió, pero el monstruo no se dio por vencido e incrementó la potencia de su rayo. Y aunque el escudo resistía, Steven pudo sentir el terrible calor en la piel de su antebrazo. Se dio cuenta de que no durarían mucho tiempo si no cambiaban de estrategia.

Se volteó hacia Connie que, detrás de él, se veía asustada. Pero en cuanto sintió la mirada de Steven se recompuso. Steve hizo un gesto con la cabeza; y Connie, comprendiendo rápidamente, saltó hacia un costado. Steven lo hizo a su vez, y quedando cerca uno de otro, se fusionaron.

Stevonnie no tuvo problemas para derrotar al monstruo. Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar arrojó una nueva lluvia de escudos, ahora más grandes y poderosos, que lo hirieron de gravedad. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gruñir de dolor, pues con un movimiento felino, Stevonnie lo atacó con la espada y lo devolvió a su gema.

Connie y Steven se separaron. Por un momento, no se dijeron nada. Estaban tan impresionados que no podían saborear el triunfo.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimó? –dijo Steven al fin.

\- No. Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Steven suspiró. Connie se quedó viendo hacia el suelo, y reparó en el extraño aspecto de la gema del monstruo. Era verde, muy llamativa; con vetas color rojo sangre esparcidas por su superficie. Sin poder contener la tentación, extendió su mano para tomarla.

\- ¿Qué clase de gema será est... ¡Ay!

Connie soltó la gema. Estaba tan caliente que le había herido la mano.

\- ¡Connie! ¿Qué paso? –grito Steven, alarmado por el fuerte grito de su amiga.

\- ¡Ay, ay! Mi mano... -se quejó Connie. El dolor le había hecho verter lágrimas.

\- Déjame verte – dijo Steven, al momento que tomaba su mano y la abría con delicadeza.

Estaba completamente roja. La piel que había estado en contacto con la gema comenzaba a ampollarse. Steven contuvo un gemido y estrecho la mano de Connie contra sí.

\- ¡Oh, Connie! ¡Estás lastimada! – y le dio un beso en el dorso y en la palma.

A pesar del dolor, el contacto de los labios de Steven había sido dulce. Lo sintió claramente antes de que el dolor cesara por completo. En tan solo un instante, los poderes de Steven habían hecho efecto, y la mano de Connie quedó tan suave y hermosa como siempre.

\- ¡Steven! Ya no me duele. ¡Estoy curada!

La niña abría y cerraba su mano sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Los poderes sanadores de Steven siempre la sorprendían.

\- ¡Oh, Steven. Gracias! –dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

Steven ni siquiera se sorprendió por el abrazo. Se sintió confortado, y la retuvo contra sí por un instante. Ya había estado en peligro dos veces el mismo día, y eso era demasiado para él.

Pero tenían un problema inmediato: la gema. El monstruo había recibido heridas de consideración, pero ¿quién sabe cuán rápido pudiera regenerarse? Steven encapsuló la gema y la mandó al templo. Aunque no se le acercó demasiado, había sentido claramente el calor que todavía irradiaba. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

Se volvió hacia Connie. Su amiga ya no estaba triste. Le sonreía y parecía muy feliz de que la hubiera sanado. Su sonrisa era tan encantadora que lo hizo sentir mejor.

\- ¿Nos vamos Connie? –dijo mientras tendía su mano hacia ella.

\- Vámonos – Contestó tomando su mano, sin dejar de sonreír. Un instante después estaban en el templo, y sin haberse soltado las manos, salieron de la casa.

Al salir se toparon con león, que descansaba plácidamente junto a la barandilla. Al verlo, Connie recordó un anuncio que había visto unas horas antes.

Tenían tiempo. Su madre no pasaría por ella hasta el día siguiente por la tarde.

\- ¡Steven! Ya que cumplimos la misión, ¿podemos ir a la feria?

\- ¿La feria? – repitió mientras sus ojos brillaban.

\- ¡Sí! Acaba de llegar a Ciudad Playa y empezó esta misma tarde.

\- ¡Siiiiii! ¡Vamos! – Se subieron al león y muy pronto estuvieron disfrutando de todas las atracciones y los puestos de comida chatarra.

***

La tarde había sido increíble, y estaban tan contentos que decidieron refrescarse un rato en el océano. Jugaron con la arena y el agua hasta que verdaderamente se cansaron. De común acuerdo, decidieron salirse para gozar un rato más de la noche sobre la arena.

Y ahí estaban ahora. Steven mirando a Connie y pensando en el enorme peligro que había corrido unas horas antes. Pensar en eso lo entristecía, y más cuando empezó a recordar todos los momentos increíbles que había vivido a su lado durante los dos años en que habían sido amigos. Pero cuando más concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, la dulce voz de Connie lo volvió a la realidad.

\- Me encanta estar en la playa contigo, Steven. –dijo Connie mientras se recargaba sobre su hombro.

El contacto con su amiga era tan agradable... Recargó su cabeza contra la de Connie y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Lo enervaban y lo enternecían su calidez, su olor, la suavidad de su piel... su delicadeza.

Sí. Su delicadeza.

"Oh, Connie. Eres fuerte. Eres valiente y una gran espadachina. Pero si un día te hieren de gravedad, no podrás regenerarte como Amatista, Garnet o Perla. ¿Mi saliva sanadora bastará para salvarte? ¿Podré siempre llegar a tiempo o estar ahí para protegerte?"

Connie era parte fundamental de su vida desde hacía ya dos años. Siempre estaba ahí con él, de alguna manera. Entrenando, asando malvaviscos al fuego, jugando en la playa, leyendo, divirtiéndose en la feria, contándole sus secretos y sus problemas... Ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que pasaría si ella ya no estuviera a su lado.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Steven? Pareces triste.

Steven suspiró.

\- Estuvimos a punto de no lograrlo, Connie...

El rostro de Connie se ensombreció. No había pensado en eso desde que Steven alivió su herida. 

Pero sí. Era cierto.

\- Bueno... quizá debemos conformarnos con saber que sí lo logramos.

\- Pero te lastimaste, Connie. Yo... ¡Debí encapsular inmediatamente a esa gema!

\- Pero no fue tu culpa, Steven. Yo no fui cuidadosa. Nunca debí intentar tomar esa gema.

\- ¡Pero desde antes debí haberte protegido mejor! –dijo Steven, cada vez más alterado. -Manifesté un nuevo poder, y por eso logré defenderte de la gema corrupta. ¿Y si no hubiera sido así?

\- Steven... -dijo Connie tomándole las manos – Me salvaste, y... estoy segura de que nadie más hubiera podido hacerlo. Yo no fui cuidadosa...

Steven bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Apenada, Connie tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla.

\- ¡Escúchame, Steven! Tú me salvaste. ¡Tú, y nadie más!

Steven la miró sorprendido. Las palabras de Connie taladraron el muro de tristeza que él había creado en su mente.

\- ¡Sí, Steven! –Dijo Connie, cada vez más emocionada. - ¡Yo prometí que estaría siempre para ti, que sería parte de tu universo... ¡Que siempre te protegería! - Cerró los ojos, en un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas - ¡Y tú has tenido que ser el que me salve!

Sin poder contenerse, Steven la abrazó, y ella correspondió. Estuvieron unos instantes sollozando, sin hablar. Intentando romper el nudo que les atenazaba la garganta.

\- ¿Sabes, Connie? No hubiera podido soportarlo si algo te pasara... - La apartó un instante de sí para tomar su cabeza entre sus manos-. Eres mucho más que mi amiga. Eres... un verdadero tesoro para mí... Yo... ¡Te amo tanto!

Steven volvió a abrazarla con fuerza. Connie tardó un instante en reaccionar, porque Steven, su único amigo, a quien ella tanto amaba, le había dicho lo que nunca esperó que alguien le dijera. Era tan increíble que sintió que explotaba por dentro.

Dejándose llevar por sus emociones, Steven le dio un beso en la frente y en la mejilla, y Connie correspondió besándolo también. Se besaron todo el rostro con frenesí, pero con delicadeza. Y al fin, sus labios se encontraron por primera vez. El contacto duró unos instantes; pero fue tan dulce, tan hermoso, que lo repitieron otra vez. Y otra vez.

Se detuvieron solamente para abrazarse de nuevo. Ninguno sentía nervios, ni culpa, ni pena. Parecía solo una consecuencia natural de dos años de amistad, preocupación y amor. Era un momento de liberación, la culminación de algo que ambos sabían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se separaron para tomarse las manos. Todavía lloraban, pero sus rostros irradiaban felicidad. Ahora estaban seguros de lo que representaban el uno para el otro.

\- Steven –dijo Connie al tempo que tocaba su frente con la suya -. Yo también te amo. Desde hace mucho... Y me siento tan contenta...

\- Connie...

Volvieron a abrazarse y a llenarse los labios de besos. Eran besos tímidos: apenas suaves y rápidos toques. Pero la emoción, el aroma, la sensación en sus corazones y la cercanía de la persona amada y deseada durante tanto tiempo la convertían en la experiencia más exquisita que habían tenido en sus vidas. Poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que prolongando el roce sentían aún más placer, mayor proximidad. Juntos iban descubriendo movimientos más delicados y placenteros. Era como aprender un lenguaje distinto, sin palabras. Un lenguaje de amor, preocupación y alegría. Juntos se enseñaron cómo mover suavemente sus labios y masajear los del otro para expresar esa ola de emoción y felicidad que los invadía.

Se separaron porque ya no pudieron resistir la emoción y el ritmo desbocado de sus corazones. Tomaron aire mientras se contemplaban y sonreían sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Cómo pude vivir doce años sin conocerte Connie? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin besar tus labios de aquí en adelante?"

"Había visto esto en tantas películas, y me había emocionado ver cómo se besaban los personajes. Pero nada se compara a lo que estoy viviendo con mi amado Steven. Sus labios son tan suaves... quisiera no despegarme de ellos nunca..."

Estuvieron un rato más abrazándose y besándose sin decir nada. Se debían dos años de esa proximidad. Tan solo disfrutaban la magia de esas nuevas sensaciones maravillosas. Hasta que al fin se tomaron de las manos y se acostaron en la arena, contemplándose. Steven comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Connie. Delineó sus cejas, su nariz y sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. Connie tomo la mano de Steven y la besó con ternura.

\- Connie. Te amo. De verdad te amo. No sé bien cómo explicarlo, pero lo siento en mi corazón, en mi mente. En todo mi cuerpo.

\- A mí me pasa lo mismo, Steven.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

¡Parecía tan tonto preguntarlo en ese momento! Pero Connie le dedicó una sonrisa radiante mientras lo atraía hacia ella y lo besaba nuevamente. Le besó todo el rostro, y al final le dio un beso en el oído para susurrarle:

\- Claro que sí, corazón. Claro que sí.

\- No quiero perderte jamás, Connie. Quiero estar siempre contigo. Quererte, protegerte...

\- Yo también. Entrenaremos más duro. Y nos cuidaremos para que no vuelva a pasar lo de hoy.

Estuvieron un rato más acostados sobre la arena, hablando de cualquier cosa, viendo las estrellas y besándose. Hasta que tras una pausa y varios minutos de silencio, Steven vio que Connie tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba regularmente.

Sonrió. Su princesa se había dormido. En su boca todavía se dibujaba una sonrisa, pero habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día. El mismo se sentía muy cansado. Esperó unos minutos para que Connie se durmiera bien, y la cargó suavemente. La llevó hasta el templo y, sin hacer ruido la acostó en su cama. La contempló unos instantes mientras dormía y sonrió. ¡Por fin comprendía a Perla! Se acercó a Connie y le dio un ligero beso en los labios mientras su gema refulgía...

Cuando se apartaba para irse al sofá, le dedicó una última mirada y se prometió a si mismo que siempre la protegería. Pasara lo que pasara.

Se disponía a acostarse cuando vio llegar a las gemas de cristal por el portal. Las saludó, pero ellas se dieron cuenta enseguida de que algo había pasado.

\- Steven, ¿has vuelto a cambiar la forma de tu cuerpo para parecer más grande? –dijo Amatista.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo Steven, sorprendido-. ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Solo mira las mangas y el faldón de tu camiseta, Steven –dijo Perla con extrañeza.

Steven lo hizo, y quedó tan sorprendido como ellas.

\- P-pero, ¿acaso crecí? ¿Cómo?

Amatista y Perla negaron con la cabeza, pero Garnet sonreía. Se apartó de ellos y no dijo nada.

\- Si este cambio es permanente tendremos que conseguirte ropa nueva –dijo Perla.

\- Creo que te ves un poquito más alto que en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Steven. ¡Y otra vez se te ve el cuello!

Perla y Amatista salieron hacia la cocina, parloteando entusiasmadas sobre el crecimiento del chico. Garnet se topó con Steven al pie de la escalera.

\- Steven, de aquí en adelante, Connie y tú van a tener que entrenar verdaderamente duro. Tienen una promesa que cumplirse y yo me aseguraré de que lo hagan.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que nos hicimos una promesa?

\- ¿Ella fue quien te hizo crecer, cierto? – dijo sonriendo-. Estoy segura de que disfrutaron mucho la experiencia.

\- ¡Garnet! –dijo Steven sonrojándose-. ¿Qué tanto viste? ¿Lo hiciste con tu poder?

\- No. Estaba ocupada, y no fue necesario – Se puso seria y guardó silencio un instante -. Sí, Tendrán que trabajar muchísimo en ello, pero la relación entre ustedes empieza muy bien. Tienen grandes esperanzas de tener un destino juntos.

\- Esta vez sí fue tu visión de futuro –dijo Steven con suspicacia.

\- Sí. Pero no olvides lo más importante, Steven – Garnet se quitó sus lentes -. Yo vivo estas cosas a cada instante -.Guiñó su izquierdo y comenzó a salir de la sala mientras se ponía los lentes de nuevo.

\- Garnet...

\- ¿Sí? – se detuvo un instante.

\- ¿Por qué será que Connie y yo no nos fusionamos cuando... Cuando nosotros nos dimos... Tú sabes.

\- ¿Tú por qué crees? – dijo Garnet con una sonrisa radiante, mientras salía de la sala.

Steven se quedó profundamente pensativo. Pero los gritos de Perla y Amatista interrumpieron sus reflexiones.

\- Steven, ¿por qué Connie está durmiendo en tu cama?

Se sonrojó y salió disparado antes de que la despertaran con sus gritos.

***

Ahora, más de 20 años después, con miles de batallas y una guerra a sus espaldas; con cuatro hijos e innumerables experiencias maravillosas tras de sí, seguía besando a su gema. Con más pasión y deseo que nunca.

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, corazón –acarició suavemente el rostro de Connie – Estabas hermosa y radiante, pero no tanto como ahora.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Te lo juro.

Deleitada, Connie hizo una de sus típicas travesuras. Con un movimiento digno del mejor luchador olímpico, tomo a Steven del brazo y lo arrojó al otro lado de la cama en un solo movimiento. Steven aterrizó boca arriba, con la cabeza sobre la almohada; y un instante después, Connie se le subió encima.

Steven sonrió. El escote de Connie dejaba ver una gran porción de sus hermosos pechos. Y entre ellos, asomaba una pequeña parte de su gema: la turmalina café que le había dado a Connie una segunda oportunidad.

Connie se dio cuenta de lo que Steven miraba. Juguetona, colocó las manos sobre sus caderas y dijo con coquetería:

\- ¿Qué mira usted, señor? ¿Acaso la linda gema café que guardo bien escondida?

\- No. Creo que tiene usted otros tesoros, mucho más valiosos y agradables a la vista – respondió Steven deleitado.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Tendría usted el valor de apoderarse de ellos?

\- Mmhh... Claro que sí. Si está usted dispuesta a correr el riesgo de otros 14 meses...

\- ¡Uf! – suspiró Connie, al tiempo que amagaba con bajarse de Steven. Con los gemelitos fueron 20.

De pronto se detuvo. Ella y Steven se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

\- ¡No ocurrirá! –dijeron al mismo tiempo, y se besaron con pasión. Pero en ese instante se fue la luz.

Sólo se separaron un instante. Sonriendo en la oscuridad, Connie dijo:

\- Yo no tengo problema, ¿Y tú?

\- Tampoco. Pero tú ya sabes... me gusta mirar los tesoros que he de tomar.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes.

Con su mano, dirigió un tenue rayo de energía hacia la lámpara; y el foco se encendió.

\- ¿Está usted a gusto, señor gambusino? –dijo Connie con la misma actitud provocativa de un momento antes.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – dijo Steven extendiendo las manos.


	2. Te prometí (Pearlven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relato inspirado en la canción del mismo título, interpretada por el cantante mexicano: Manuel Mijares.
> 
> Autor: stevenuniverse20yy

\- Perla, amor... Creo que deberíamos obedecer a Garnet. No quiero que ella te lastime. 

Perla volteó rápidamente hacia Steven y le dio un ligero beso en la boca. El contacto de los suaves labios de su amado siempre la hacía sentir bien, y le infundía valor. 

\- Claro que no lo haremos, mi vida. ¡Siempre estaremos juntos, aunque las Gemas de Cristal y todos los enemigos de Homeworld se interpongan entre nosotros! ¡No voy a renunciar a ti por nada ni por nadie! 

\- Pero... ¡Tengo tanto miedo, Perla! -dijo él, bajando la cabeza.

Ella le sujeto la mano y le sonrió, intentando transmitirle la confianza que ella misma estaba lejos de sentir. 

\- Por favor, Steven. Mírame.

Steven levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su bello rostro y su sonrisa.

\- ¡Confía en mí! ¡Prometí que moriría por ti si era necesario, y te juro que así lo haré! 

Steven sintió el contacto de la suave y cálida mano de su amada. ¿Acaso no valía la pena hacer lo que fuera para sentir esa caricia todos los días? 

Suspiró y Asintió. En ese instante, sintieron que la entrada de la caverna se cimbraba con los poderosos golpes. 

\- ¡Perla, Steven, salgan! Saben muy bien que lo suyo es imposible. ¡No lo permitiré por nada del mundo! 

\- Salgamos, mi vida. No tiene caso que nos quedemos enterrados aquí dentro.

\- De acuerdo. Pero toma mi mano, corazón. Que se dé cuenta de que estamos decididos a todo.

Steven tomó la mano de Perla, pero ella lo abrazó y buscó su boca con la suya. Ambos se unieron en un beso tierno, pero apasionado. 

Desde el principio había sido sencillo. Parecía que las bocas de ambos estaban hechas la una para la otra. El beso se hizo más urgente, más apasionado. Si no hubieran estado en peligro, quizá ese beso se hubiera transformado en algo más. No tenían ganas de separarse, pero en ese momento tenían que hacerlo. Se habían prometido que se aferrarían al uno al otro, pasara lo que pasara. Ya tendrían tiempo para estar juntos cuando salieran de esa.

Se separaron con una sonrisa. Volvieron a sentir un golpe que cimbraba las paredes, y desprendía pequeños fragmentos de roca. No era seguro permanecer ahí. 

Salieron de la cueva. Garnet ya los esperaba afuera con expresión seria y adusta. Estaba en guardia, y con sus guantes listos para combatir.

\- Perla. Steven es un niño, y la prudencia debería caber en ti. ¿Qué crees que pensaría Rose, si te viera jugando a los enamorados con su hijo?

Steven miró a Perla con pena y preocupación. Antes, una frase como esa hubiera sido suficiente para hacerla sentir culpable; pero algo había cambiado en ella. Por primera vez en su vida, había encontrado a alguien que quería unirse a ella de verdad, llegar a ser una parte de ella misma. ¡Nadie se lo iba a quitar!

\- ¿De verdad crees que estoy jugando? Rose querría que yo encontrara la felicidad. ¡Y estoy segura de que desearía lo mismo para su hijo! 

\- ¿En serio crees que eres su felicidad, Perla? He visto cosas terribles en su futuro. ¿Eso quieres para él?

Perla cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Tú sabes que te has equivocado muchas veces en lo que respecta a Steven. Tu visión futura se bloquea con él.

\- No voy a correr el riesgo. ¡Haré lo que tenga que hacer, Perla! ¡No podrás estar al lado de Steven!

Perla invocó dos lanzas y se preparó para contrarrestar el ataque de Garnet. Ambas se enzarzaron en una violenta lucha mientras Steven las miraba aterrorizado.

\- ¡Perla! ¡Garnet! ¡Nooooo!

Steven aprovechó un instante para interponerse, y encerró a Garnet en una de sus burbujas.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí, Perla! ¡Vivamos nuestro amor lejos de todas ellas!

Perla estaba agitada y cansada por la pelea. Tomó el rostro de Steven en sus manos y lo besó. Estaba casi decidida a hacerle caso, pero sabía muy bien que Garnet no los dejaría en paz. Tenía que intentar derrotarla... O convencerla como fuera.

Mientras tanto, Garnet había logrado destruir la burbuja y se lanzó decidida a seguir la lucha. Perla la vio venir, y arrojó a Steven a un lado mientras recibía de lleno un poderoso golpe. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar. El daño la hizo volver a su gema, y Garnet se aprestaba a tomarla para encapsularla.

Steven gritó y arrojó un escudo contra Garnet, que se vio obligada a retroceder. Enseguida tomó la gema de Perla, la llevó contra sus labios y la besó.

\- ¡Perla, mi amor! ¡Vas a estar bien! 

Al ver a Steven con la gema de Perla, Garnet contuvo la fuerza de su ataque. Estaba a punto de exigirle a Steven que entregara la gema, pero entonces ocurrió la cosa más maravillosa: 

Steven lloraba, mientras cubría de besos la gema y sus lágrimas la bañaban. Casi al instante, Perla recobró su forma física. Tenía un nuevo atuendo, una especie de vestido celeste muy ceñido a su cuerpo. Sus formas se había redondeado un poco, y sus facciones parecían haberse afinado aún más. Se veía radiante y hermosa.

\- ¡Perla! -dijo Steven mientras la abrazaba.

\- ¡Steven, mi amor! -dijo ella, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Volvieron a besarse tierna, dulcemente. Su universo se había cerrado sobre ellos mismos, y ya no les importaba el miedo ni el dolor. Si habían de morir, lo harían unidos para siempre.

Garnet se quitó los lentes. Una nueva visión pasaba por su ojo mental. Todo había cambiado en el futuro de Steven y Perla. A partir de ese momento, su unión no dependería de nadie más que de ellos mismos.

-Perla, Steven...

Ellos voltearon hacia Garnet. Perla cubrió a Steven con sus brazos y ambos la miraban retadores.

\- Perdónenme, por favor. No tenía idea de lo profundos que son sus sentimientos. Ustedes son como... Rubí y Zafiro. Pero también son muy diferentes. Creo que los dos disfrutarán mucho el amor al estilo humano.

Dicho esto, se fue; dejando a los enamorados solos y sorprendidos.

\- Perla, mi amor... -dijo Steven, mientras le llenaba la cara y los labios de besos.

\- Steven... mi Steven... Ya sé por qué perdí a tu mamá.

Steven se separó un momento, sorprendido. Perla lo miraba sonriente y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ella se fue... Para que tú pudieras llegar a mi vida, corazón -dijo, mientras acercaba su boca para besarlo.


	3. Venganza (Steven, Yellow Diamond)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autor: stevenuniverse20yy

Diamante amarillo huía del híbrido que había destruido casi por completo al imperio de las gemas y a la Gran Autoridad del Diamante.

Misión imposible. El escudo del híbrido podía resistir las más fuertes descargas de su poder. Y su arma endemoniada había destruido al resto de las diamantes de un solo disparo.

La seguía tan de cerca, que era imposible ocultarse por más tiempo. En su precipitada huida se encerró a sí misma lejos de los pasadizos secretos del palacio real.

\- ¡Detente, maldita; y tu muerte será mucho más rápida y sin sufrimiento! -le gritó Steven, al tiempo que le arrojaba un escudo.

Apenas pudo evadirlo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que ella no era el verdadero blanco; sino una columna que, al caer sobre ella, detuvo completamente su huida.

\- No hay a donde huir, Diamante Amarillo -dijo el híbrido, apuntándole con su arma-. Ahora pagarás por tus crímenes contra la Tierra.

Diamante amarillo lo miró con una mezcla de odio y terror. Hubiera suplicado por su vida, si no supiera que sería inútil.

\- ¡Necio! ¡Estás acabando con parte de tu propia herencia, híbrido insensato! ¡La gloriosa raza de las gemas conquistó más de 30 planetas en dos galaxias diferentes!

\- Hasta en eso te equivocas, tonta -sentenció el híbrido de cabellos rizados-. El único planeta que intentaron conquistar, eliminando a las criaturas vivas que lo poseían es la Tierra. Y lo hubieran hecho, si mi madre y las Gemas de Cristal no lo hubieran impedido.

\- Todavía estás a tiempo de rectificar. Ven con nosotros a Homeworld. Has demostrado ser un gran guerrero y un extraordinario conquistador. Contigo de nuestro lado, ¡el imperio de las gemas no conocerá límites!

Pero Steven se rió en su cara.

-Nunca aprendieron lo que es valioso, ¿verdad? Mi madre intentó hacérselos entender, pero en su odio ciego, ustedes nunca quisieron escuchar. La vida y la libertad son lo más valioso del universo. 

\- ¡Eres un hipócrita! ¿Acaso no estás acabando con nosotros, maldito? ¿Donde está tu respeto a la vida?

Steven la miró con cierto respeto. Sin duda, por algo fue parte de la Gran Autoridad el Diamante.

\- Venganza.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esto es un acto de venganza. Ustedes destruyeron a todas mis amigas. Acabaron con mi ciudad, con mi pareja... ¡Con todo lo que era valioso para mí! Solo pude salvar a mi planeta. Todo se reduce a eso. Es venganza. O justicia, si quieres verlo así.

\- ¡Pues acaba de una vez, maldito! ¡Y que la maldición y el recuerdo de mi imperio conquistador te persigan por toda la eternidad!

Steven le dedicó una sonrisa amarga. Apuntó hacia la gema de Diamante amarillo, y un instante antes de apretar el gatillo, le dijo con voz pausada:

\- Es bueno ver que, lo último que queda de la civilización de las gemas, tiene un poco de dignidad.


	4. Mi hermosa pequeña (Stevidot, AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: stevenuniverse20yy

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado asaltacunas, Steven! ¿Cómo es eso de que andas con una niña como Peridot?

\- ¡Cállate y primero averigua bien, idiota! -respondió el chico, iracundo-. Peridot tiene mi edad: diecinueve años. D-i-e-c-i-n-u-e-v-e, para que entre bien en tu cabezota de piedra, Lars.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! -dijo Lars, no queriendo hacer enojar más al campeón de lucha del estado de Dermalva.

\- Eso. Más te vale, porque no pienso pedirle que te enseñe la cédula de identificación a ti. Y cuidadito con estar echando habladas a nuestras espaldas, ¿entendido?

\- Bueno... -dijo Lars, con el puño de Steven a menos de diez centímetros de su cara.

***

\- Pinche Peridot, ¿cómo le hiciste para amarrarte al Steven, con ese aspecto que tienes de mocosa sobrada?

\- Vaya con la envidia, ¿eh? -contestó ella con aire de suficiencia-. No importa que luzca como una niña, amiga. Tengo lo mio, y bastante bien puesto.

Aunque a la otra chica le doliera reconocerlo, Peridot no decía más que la verdad. Aunque fuera tan bajita, tenía una hermosa cara; con bellísimos ojos color verde jade, y un cuerpo de verdadera envidia. Perfectamente proporcionado y redondeado en donde era preciso.

Aparte de todo era un cerebrito, y una consumada artista marcial. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bella e inteligente a la vez? ¿Acaso no existía la justicia en el mundo?

\- Sí, pero aún así... Creo que a Steven le gustan las niñas.

\- Las niñas no resuelven ecuaciones quínticas para su trabajo. Ni se ligan al chico más codiciado de la escuela -dijo Peridot, sin dar señales de molestia alguna.

\- Eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo se lo quitaste a Emily, _precisamente_ la chica más codiciada de la escuela?

\- Porque Steven sí es inteligente, aunque no lo demuestre demasiado. No solo ama los cuerpos bonitos, sino también a quien le proporcione estímulo intelectual.

\- Bueno, me queda el consuelo de que cuando quieran hacer... "eso", seguramente te va a aplastar.

\- Ya veremos... Ya veremos.

***

Aquella noche, Steven y Peridot se comían a besos en la habitación del pequeño departamento de la chica. Ella vivía sola, así que les era sencillo tener la cantidad de encuentros íntimos que quisieran. 

Pronto se desvistieron el uno al otro, y Steven penetraba lentamente a su novia con su más que respetable miembro. Entre su placer, Peridot sonrió al recordar su conversación de la mañana. El cuerpo de Steven había estado sobre el de ella literalmente cientos de veces, y nunca tuvo ningún problema para aguantarlo.

Después del apasionado acto de amor, conversaron entre besos y caricias. Peridot le contó lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.

\- Nunca entenderán, mi amor -dijo el muchacho-. Sus mentecitas nunca aceptarán que yo necesitaba a alguien como tú para ser feliz: tierna, inteligente, hermosa, leal, apasionada... Las cosas grandes vienen en paquetes pequeños.

\- A mí me encanta tu paquete grande... -dijo ella, a la vez que le daba un apretoncito en el pene.

Ambos rieron, y Steven la besó largamente.

\- Lo tienes todo, mi hermosa pequeña. Te adoro con todas mis fuerzas.


	5. Tuya para la eternidad (Stevonnie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este relato, es su origen, fue publicado de manera independiente. Puede ser visto como precurrente de la historia "Steven Universe: Más allá de los sueños", disponible en este mismo perfil. Sin embargo, en rigor, ambas se desarrollan en universos distintos.
> 
> Autor: rlc2001halt

\- Steven...

Muy despacio, Garnet se acercó. Con mucho cuidado, colocó la mano sobre su hombro. Era la primera vez que sentía el hueso de su clavícula. Aún de espaldas, era evidente lo mucho que había bajado de peso.

"¿Y cómo podría ser de otra manera?" Pensó Garnet. "Hace más de un mes que casi no come nada".

El chico tocó la mano de Garnet. Solo ella y su padre habían logrado penetrar por momentos el muro de tristeza que Steven había creado a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué, Garnet? ¿Por qué?

Steven se volvió hacia ella, y Garnet tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no retroceder. Le costó mucho trabajo retener las lágrimas al verlo de frente. ¡Se veía tan distinto al Steven lleno de vida y alegría que siempre había conocido!

Se veía pálido, macilento. Tras de ella, Perla y Amatista no pudieron contener un gemido. Perla comenzó a llorar abiertamente, y ni siquiera Amatista pudo aligerar la situación con una de sus bromas.

\- Dime, Garnet. Por favor... No puedo preguntarle a nadie más.

Garnet se quitó los lentes. Le dolía tanto ver a Steven tan apagado, tan triste... Era como si hubiera muerto parte de él, dejando sólo un fantasma de llanto y desesperación.

\- Steven... si con mi visión pudiera verle un sentido a todo esto, te lo diría. Creo que aún tendremos que descubrirlo.

Steven se volvió, dándole la espalda.

\- Quiero estar solo, Garnet. Por favor.

Garnet suspiró.

\- Steven, tu no... -comenzó a decir Perla, pero Garnet la interrumpió.

\- Perla, basta. Dejémoslo solo.

Tomando a Perla y Amatista por los hombros, las encaminó hacia el portal.

\- Debemos irnos. Steven, vamos a una misión.

\- Sí. Está bien.

Las gemas de cristal se dirigieron al portal y desaparecieron. Steven subió las escaleras hasta su cama y se sentó. El suave contacto del cobertor en sus manos lo hizo voltear. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

"Connie durmió en esta cama", pensó. "Pero ahora... ya no está".

Sus manos se crisparon sobre el cobertor mientras su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor. Iba a llorar otra vez. Lloraba tanto y durante tanto tiempo que cada vez que terminaba, creía que ya no era posible que pudiera llorar de nuevo. Pero cada vez que la recordaba, cada vez que entendía que jamás la volvería a ver o escuchar, sentía que el dolor le cerraba la garganta y le cortaba la respiración. Y solo encontraba un alivio momentáneo en el llanto.

***

La muerte de Connie había sido tan inesperada y brutal como el ataque de las rubíes. Llegaron en el momento menos oportuno. Connie había ido con sus padres al templo, y ella se iba a quedar allí toda la noche. Habían hecho planes juntos para esas horas, y solo salieron un momento para llevarlos a los Maheswaran al automóvil.

La nave aterrizó casi sin ruido, y por eso no se dieron cuenta hasta que escucharon el grito de guerra de las rubíes. Pero no eran solamente las cinco que ellos conocían, las acompañaba un pequeño ejército que se fusionó en tres rubíes gigantes antes del ataque. Y había otras gemas, de una clase que ellos nunca habían visto.

Era imposible huir. Tan pronto como los vio, Steven hizo una burbuja para proteger a Connie y a sus padres. Pero las rubíes atacaron coordinadamente y lograron romperla. Steven retrocedió con su escudo y le gritó a Connie:

\- ¡Llévate a tus padres! ¡Huye de aquí!

Steven les cubrió la retirada, pero pronto se vio abrumado por los enemigos. Afortunadamente, las gemas de cristal llegaron y la batalla se equilibró. Entonces atacaron las otras gemas, lanzando rayos blancos parecidos a descargas eléctricas.

Connie había logrado poner a sus padres a cubierto tras unas rocas, y contempló angustiada que las atacantes ganaban terreno otra vez. Su espada estaba en el templo, pero no había tiempo de ir por ella. De todas maneras, se escapó de los brazos de su madre y corrió hacia la batalla.

\- ¡Connie! ¿Qué haces? ¡Regresa aquí! –le gritó su padre.

\- ¡Steven me necesita! ¡Aquí estarán a salvo!–respondió sin dejar de correr.

"Nos fusionaremos y podremos luchar con ventaja", pensó. Pero nunca logró hacerlo. Las rubíes pequeñas la vieron llegar y la atacaron. Connie luchó cuerpo a cuerpo hasta donde le fue posible. Aunque estaba bien entrenada, el calor de las rubíes quemaba su piel. Golpearlas le producía heridas y ampollas, y ni siquiera podía sujetarlas con la fuerza suficiente para lanzarlas.

Herida y cansada, se las arregló para llegar muy cerca de Steven. El peleaba con fría determinación, apartando a las rubíes con golpes de escudo y haciendo retroceder a las gemas desconocidas. Pero su retaguardia estaba descubierta, y Connie reparó en que una de las gemas desconocidas estaba a punto de atacar a Steven.

\- ¡Cuidado, Steven! –gritó, y corrió para utilizar su cuerpo como escudo.

El rayo la golpeó de lleno. Connie sintió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían a la vez. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de sentir dolor antes de comenzar a desvanecerse.

Al oír el grito de Connie, Steven volteó. La vio caer, y todavía consiguió ver que ella volteaba para mirarlo antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

\- ¡¡¡Conniiieeee!!! ¡¡Noooo!!! – Grito Steven, y trató de correr hacia ella. Pero el enemigo no cejaba en su ataque y le impedía abrirse paso. Se puso tan furioso que comenzó a golpear y lanzar escudos con toda su fuerza. Su burbuja se transformó en un erizo de púas afiladas, y lastimaba a sus enemigos de tal forma que tenían que volver a sus gemas.

Cuando logró llegar junto a Connie, la tomó inmediatamente entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo estaba completamente laxo, exangüe.

\- ¡Connie, por favor! ¡No te mueras! –Grito Steven, desesperado.

Siguiendo un súbito impulso, la besó en la boca. Fue la primera y la única vez que sus labios tocaron los de ella.

Inmediatamente, las múltiples heridas de Connie se cerraron.

Pero sus poderes no fueron suficientes para resucitarla. Y la Dra. Maheswaran tampoco pudo hacer nada por su hija.

***

Sobre el buró de cama estaba su teléfono celular. Steven lo tomó, y nuevamente miró cada una de las fotos que se habían tomado juntos. Decenas de momentos maravillosos desfilaron ante su mirada. Pero ya no le proporcionaban ni siquiera el alivio del recuerdo. Tomó el teléfono y lo estrelló contra el piso.

"¡No es justo! ¡Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de decirle que la amaba! "

Eso era en realidad lo que más le dolía. Steven nunca había vivido una muerte, y apenas se imaginaba lo mucho que extrañaría a Connie en los años venideros. Pero lo atormentaba la idea de que ya jamás podría confesarle su amor.

En los últimos tiempos había intentado hacerlo, pero la pena y el nerviosismo se lo impedían siempre. A cambio, buscaba más momentos para tomar sus manos, para abrazarla, estrecharla, y tocar la piel que su ropa dejaba al descubierto. Y unos días antes del ataque, cuando miraban el mar, hubo un momento en que se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en ellos. Connie, con su blusa sin mangas se veía tan hermosa...

Steven comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente, y ella no retrocedió. Y justo cuando creía haber reunido el valor para besarla, Perla se acercó y los llamó. Sólo se dio cuenta que había interrumpido un momento muy íntimo cuando estuvo casi junto a ellos. Y aunque se deshizo en disculpas mientras se iba, ambos se sintieron muy avergonzados por el hecho de los hubieran descubierto.

"Pero Perla no tiene la culpa", pensó Steven. "¡Yo tuve la culpa! ¡Debí declararme desde antes, y entonces quizá..."

"¡No! Debía haberme alejado de ella. Eso es. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió permitirle que siguiera siendo mi amiga?".

Lanzó un puñetazo con tal fuerza que rompió la cubierta de madera de la pared.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Debí ser más fuerte aquella vez, cuando logramos escapar de la nave de Peridot y Jaspe! Si le hubiera dicho a la cara que no quería ser su amigo... Creo... que ella se hubiera sentido muy triste. Pero por lo menos ahora sabría que donde quiera que estuviera, estaría viva y bien".

Un sonido repentino lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Parecían unos pasos que se alejaban de la puerta. Cuando bajó, encontró un sobre amarillo justo al frente. Lo tomó y la rasgó con ansiedad. Dentro del sobre venía una sencilla hoja blanca doblada, y otros dos sobres unidos formando un pequeño paquete. Desdobló la hoja y leyó:

_Steven Universe:_

_Estoy cumpliendo con la última voluntad de mi hija. Ella me pidió que te entregara el paquete sellado que venía en el sobre. No sé qué es. Tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para no abrirlo._

_Espero que sepas apreciar la devoción inaudita que mi hija sentía por ti._

_Dra. Priyanka Maheswaran._

Así que ella había dejado el paquete. No la había visto desde el funeral de Connie.

Su padre había insistió en que fueran para despedirse de ella y dar sus condolencias a los padres. Pero Steven no pudo soportar más de unos momentos. En su féretro, Connie parecía dormir. Le habían puesto un hermoso vestido blanco, con una corona de flores. Y al pie del féretro, los señores Maheswaran lloraban desesperadamente. Parecían haber envejecido 20 años.

Aquel día, Steven había salido corriendo. Pero esta vez supo que debía hablar con la madre de Connie. Rápidamente salió, y logró ver a la Sra. Maheswaran alejándose por la playa. Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella no pareció darse por enterada. No volteó ni aminoró el paso, y Steven decidió no insistir más.

Regresó a la casa y abrió el sobre delgado. En el interior había una carta escrita por los dos lados con hermosa letra. Steven la desdobló ansiosamente y comenzó a leer:

_Amado Steven:_

_Si llegas a leer esta carta, quiere decir que yo ya no estoy en este mundo. Conozco a mis padres, y sé que nunca hubieran podido encontrarla a menos que yo faltase._

_Eres mi Steven. Te conozco, y sé que estarás muy triste con lo que pasó. Quizá más de lo que yo misma puedo imaginar. Sé muy bien que debes estar arrepentido de haberme dado tu amistad. De permitir que formara parte de tu universo. Por eso he reescrito y vuelto a ocultar esta carta más veces de lo que te imaginas, así que puedes estar seguro de que lo que te digo es exactamente lo que sentía en los últimos momentos de mi vida._

_Ante todo, quiero que sepas que te amo, y ya desde hace tiempo empecé a pensar en una vida a tu lado. Sé que tú también me quieres, y ahora creo... Tengo la fuerte sensación de que me quieres tanto como yo a ti. Sé que no me equivoco, y al fin estaba reuniendo el valor para declararme y darte el regalo que viene con esta carta. Lo que nunca supe bien era cuándo sería el momento oportuno. Decidí que te haría ver mi amor de mil maneras; corriendo riesgos, si era necesario. Y cuando tuviera todos los indicios, me declararía. Imaginé mil veces el momento en que lo haría: tomaría tus manos, te mirara a los ojos y besaría por fin tus labios tan anhelados._

_Sé que no era una fantasía. Tus ojos me lo decían, tu cuerpo buscaba el contacto... Tus manos me tocaban cada vez más, y más. Pero tú, mi tímido y adorado Steven, no podías decírmelo todavía. Y yo ya no podía soportarlo más. Sería yo quien diera el primer paso, y terminaría al fin con este sufrimiento de los dos._

_Quisiera que no te sientas culpable por lo que pasó. Recuerda que hice el juramento de que siempre te protegería. Y para hacerlo, mi propia seguridad tenía que estar en último lugar. Tú trataste de que yo no lo pensara así, porque siempre íbamos a luchar juntos. Pero entre más misiones teníamos, más me daba cuenta de que no podíamos estar juntos en todo momento. Y también, entre más te conocía, más te amaba, y más se reforzaba el juramento en mi mente. Por eso tomaba riesgos que a ti te parecieron excesivos. Las misiones se ponían cada vez más peligrosas, y no quería que hubiera la menor posibilidad de que alguien te dañara. No, mientras yo pudiera evitarlo._

_Fui yo quien eligió, y lo hice por amor a ti. Por el ser maravilloso que eres. El ser a quien tantas personas amamos... No quería morir; pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por ti, si no había otra opción._

_¿Y sabes una cosa? Me siento muy feliz y privilegiada de ser la primera mujer que te declara su amor. Si aún estuviera viva, ten la seguridad de que me hubiera entregado a ti totalmente, con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Estaba ansiosa por tener una vida a tu lado. Primero crecer juntos, casarnos cuando fuera apropiado... me hubiera encantado verte jugar con nuestros hijos, sin importar que vinieran tiempos de paz o de guerra._

_Antes de ti, mi vida era gris y vacía. Aunque no era infeliz, no tenía verdaderos motivos para sentirme viva. Sólo tenía mis libros, el mar, la playa y mis mundos imaginarios. Tú cambiaste todo eso. Me hiciste conocer el amor, la amistad y la felicidad. Tenía el amor de mis padres, pero... Bueno, tú sabes; son demasiado estrictos. Pero hasta eso cambiaste tú. Gracias a ti, mi madre fue diferente conmigo, me dio más libertad. Le tuve mucho más confianza, y yo comencé a disfrutar de esos pequeños placeres que todos los demás dan por sentados. ¿Recuerdas que contigo me comí mi primera rosquilla?_

_Por favor, acepta el regalo que viene con esta carta. Llévalo contigo a donde vayas. Será como tu gema; y mientras lo lleves puesto, será como si yo estuviera a tu lado._

_Te pido un último favor, Steven. Enséñale esta carta a mi mamá. Estoy segura de que ella entenderá el mensaje que le quiero dar con eso._

_Adiós, amado mío. Recuerda siempre que tú me abriste las puertas a la vida y el amor. Y cuando el dolor por fin te deje volver a sentir emociones hermosas, espero que te sientas feliz y orgulloso de saber que lograste rescatar a un alma triste. ¡Ah! Y tú tenías toda la razón: el que Lisa se casara con Archimicarus era el mejor final que podía tener la saga._

_Tuya para la eternidad:_

_Connie._

  
Cuando terminó, Steven dobló la carta, la apretó contra su pecho y volvió a llorar. Pero ahora, por primera vez desde la muerte de Connie, sentía algo más que dolor y desesperación. Su amada se las había arreglado para que él la escuchara una vez más. Para reconfortarlo y cobijarlo en su infinito dolor. Y le había dicho las palabras que él nunca se atrevió a pronunciar.

Abrió el sobre más pequeño. Era un collar, con un dije de ámbar en forma de corazón y letras incrustadas en plata labrada. En el corazón se veían las iniciales de ambos; y abajo, en letras pequeñas y claras: "Equipo mermelada".

Con el rostro crispado, Steven se llevó el dije a la frente. Las emociones lo inundaban, y solamente podía pensar: "¡Connie! ¡Mi Connie!".

Besó el dije. Y al contacto con sus labios, su gema y el dije comenzaron a refulgir, llenándolo de una sensación de paz. Cerró los ojos, y vio ante el a Connie, con el hermoso vestido blanco y turquesa que llevaba el día en que se hicieron amigos. Se veía tan hermosa y radiante que por fin pudo sonreír.

Tomó el collar y se lo puso. El dije se sentía tibio sobre su pecho.

Se sintió agradecido de que la Sra. Maheswaran le trajese el último regalo de Connie. Y por primera vez en semanas, pudo pensar en alguien más que en ella y en sí mismo.

"Los señores Maheswaran. ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en ellos! Yo perdí a mi amada y mi mejor amiga, ¡pero ellos perdieron a su hija!".

Recordó la última petición de Connie, y el sentimiento de urgencia lo invadió. Secó sus lágrimas y salió de la casa, buscando al león con su mirada. Estaba recostado en un extremo de la barandilla, y parecía contento de verlo. Steven se abrazó a su melena y lo acarició.

\- Perdona por abandonarte tanto tiempo, amigo. Me he sentido tan triste...

El león emitió un gruñido, y Steven se sintió seguro de que lo comprendía.

\- Necesito que me lleves a casa de los Maheswaran.

El león se inclinó para que Steven lo montara, y muy pronto desaparecieron por el portal. El viaje duró solo un instante, y ambos se vieron frente a la casa los padres de Connie.

Resueltamente, tocó el timbre. Tardaron mucho en abrir. Pero al fin, la Sra. Maheswaran apareció.

\- ¿Qué estás buscando aquí? –dijo molesta-. Mi esposo está enfermo, y no tengo tiempo para atenderte.

\- Lo siento, Sra. Maheswaran, y discúlpeme por favor. Pero tengo algo para usted. De parte de Connie.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se sorprendió ella.

\- La carta que me entregó. Ella quería que usted también la leyera.

Él le tendió la carta, y ella comenzó a leer en silencio. Tuvo que interrumpirse varias veces para limpiarse las lágrimas y sollozar. Steven se sentía incómodo, pero no pensó en retirarse. Si podía ayudarla en algo, lo haría. Aunque solo fuera para que ella desquitara su enojo y su dolor.

Cuando la Sra. Maheswaran terminó, volteó a ver varias veces a Steven y a la carta. Parecía no poder creer que él fuera aquel de quien hablaba su hija.

Al fin, ella sostuvo la carta contra su pecho un instante. Se secó las lágrimas y recompuso su voz.

\- Pasa, por favor. Siéntate.

Steven se sentó. Ella tomó asiento en el sillón lateral y respiró varias veces antes de hablarle.

\- ¿Sabes, Steven? La extraño tanto... Simplemente, no puedo creer que ya no esté. Es como... ¡Como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón!

Se tapó la cara y sollozó. Steven sintió que las lágrimas asomaban en sus propios ojos.

\- Señora... Yo hubiera dado mi vida por la de ella. De verdad.

La Sra. Maheswaran descubrió su cara. Steven continuó:

\- Yo... incluso intenté revivirla. Pero mis poderes...

Comenzó a llorar, mientras ella lo observaba.

\- Lo sé. Te vi besarla, y sabía que era para intentar curarla. Ella me contó sobre tu... saliva sanadora y cómo curaste sus ojos.

Steven se sorprendió tanto que dejó de llorar.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Ella le contó?

\- Sí. Los últimos días me contó muchas cosas. Me hablaba de sus misiones. –Suspiró.- Yo tenía tanto miedo. Pero ella se veía tan feliz y entusiasmada...

Hizo una pausa mientras Steven la miraba.

\- ¿Sabes Steven? Te juro que pensé que era una buena madre. De verdad. Creí que... al controlar todo lo que hacía, le evitaría muchos problemas.

Miró la carta que sostenía en sus manos. La besó y continuó diciendo:

\- Pero desde aquella vez en el hospital, me di cuenta de que lo único que logré fue no dejar vivir a mi hija. Y lo que dice en esta carta me lo confirma.

\- Señora...

Ella levantó la mano para detenerlo.

\- Yo soñaba con ver a mi hija como una profesionista exitosa. Una mujer realizada, alegre, feliz... casada con un buen muchacho, entregada a sus hijos y su trabajo... ¡Qué tontería!

Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar por sus ojos. Pero ahora era distinto. Apretó los labios.

\- Los padres no debemos querer que los hijos sean nada en concreto. Nuestros hijos deben ser felices, y nosotros solamente deberíamos educarlos y darles las herramientas necesarias para ello... ¡Y mi hija era feliz contigo!

Desdobló la carta y la puso casi frente al rostro de Steven.

\- Mira esta carta... Habla de amor, de felicidad, de diversión... De esperanza por el futuro. Estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por la persona que amaba. ¿Qué otra cosa mejor podría haber querido para ella?

Se plantó frente al chico y lo tomó por los hombros.

\- En sus últimos dos años de su vida, mi hija se transformó en una mujer. Y eso fue gracias a ti. Quizá la hiciste crecer demasiado rápido, pero...

Se interrumpió. Steve la miró.

\- Señora. Ella creció muy rápido por sí misma. Mi Connie... Su hija... Era una verdadera maravilla.

Siguiendo un impulso súbito, se incorporó y la abrazó. Ella correspondió al abrazo y ambos lloraron.

\- Creo que jamás podré guardarte rencor, Steven Universe. Hubieras sido un excelente yerno.

***

Un rato después, Steven se alejaba de la casa de los Maheswaran. La señora lo había invitado a regresar cuando quisiera.

\- Serás bien recibido, Steven. Tienes que recuperar tu carta. Yo se la mostraré a mi esposo. Lo haré comprender.

Steven encontró al león, y juntos se elevaron por los aires. Se sentía mejor después de haberles dado un poco de consuelo a los padres de Connie. La brisa de la tarde se sentía tan fresca en su rostro... Estaba empezando a sentir nuevamente emociones hermosas.

Quizá el tiempo lograría curar la herida de su corazón.

Su mirada cayó en el dije de Connie. Las palabras "Equipo mermelada" refulgían al sol de la tarde. En esa joya estaban guardados los recuerdos de los dos años más hermosos de su vida.

Amorosamente, la tomó entre sus dedos y le dio un beso.

\- Connie, amor mío. Estarás orgullosa de mí. Te lo prometo.


End file.
